To investigate the clinical, genetic, epidemiologic, histologic, ultrastructural, and tissue culture characteristics of hypopigmented conditions in man and animals particularly with features of oculocutaneous albinism; hypopigmentation, decreased visual acuity, nystagmus, photophobia, and susceptibility to carcinogenesis, and the disorders associated with the albino state. To determine the biochemical and/or morphologic basis of these defects. To determine the cyclic nucleotide - prostaglandin levels and function in the platelets, leukocytes, and melanocytes, in Chediak-Higashi, Hermansky-Pudlak syndromes and various forms of albinism. To determine the cytologic role of pigment in the decussation defect in the optic tract of human and animal albinos. To develop methods for detecting the heterozygote in these disorders. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Sauk, Jr. J., Jr., White, J.G. and Witkop, C.J., Jr.: Alteration in the surface morphology of synchronized B-16 melanoma cell during the cell cycle. Acta Dermatoven. (Stockholm) 55-331-336, l975. Sauk, J.J., Jr., White, J.G. and Witkop, C.J., Jr.: Influence of prostaglandin E1, E2 and arachidonate on melanosomes in melanocytes and keratinocytes of anagen hairbulbs in vitro. Jr. Invest. Derm. 64:332-334, l975.